Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is the fourth child of Patricia Halliwell, a good witch who lived in San Francisco. Unlike the first three daughters Patty had with her husband Victor Bennett, Paige was fathered by Patty's guardian angel, a whitelighter named Sam Wilder. Victor had left Patty and their children and never knew of Paige. On August 2, 1977 Patty and Sam left the newborn baby to a nun, Sister Agnes, at a local church, fearing repercussions if the forbidden affair between a witch and a Whitelighter was ever discovered. They left the baby with a blanket and asked that her name start with a P, like all women of her immediate family. The baby was named Paige, and adopted by the Matthews family. In her teen years, Paige was rebellious; staying out all night, partying with friends, skipping classes, talking back to her parents. One day, the three of them were in the car driving home, when they were involved in a car crash. Her adopted parents died, but she unknowingly saved herself from that accident by orbing out of the car. Not knowing what happened or how she survived, Paige took it hard and did a huge turn around. She stopped drinking and started to do well in school. After graduating high school, she got into Berkeley due to good test scores and a strong essay on the death of her parents. When she finished college, she started working for South Bay Social Services, helping the poor, the disabled, and the elderly. A few years later, Paige attempted to track down her real family. She went to the police and learned of the church at which she was left, checked around and suspected she was related to the Halliwell sisters, but somehow never approached them about it, being that their mother had died. In 2000 Paige started to go to the club called P3, on and off again, because it was owned by Piper Halliwell, and because she felt like she belonged with the Halliwell sisters. One year later, when Prue died, she felt "magically" drawn to the funeral. While giving respect for Prue, Paige spoke to Phoebe and shook her hand, giving Phoebe a premonition of Shax (the demon that killed Prue) killing Paige. After the funeral, Paige and her boyfriend Shane went to a rooftop to make out and were attacked by Shax. Phoebe and Cole Turner observed the fight and that Paige unknowingly orbed out to avoid an attack by Shax. Her magical powers had been reawakened after Prue's death. Sadly Shane was not as lucky and was injured. Phoebe and Cole attacked Shax, but he and Paige both escaped. After checking on her boyfriend at the hospital and speaking to police, Paige went to the Halliwell Manor. She was together with her sisters and the Book of Shadows for the first time, thus reconstituting the Charmed Ones. This reunion was interrupted by Shax, but Piper and Phoebe were able to get Paige to assist them in saying the spell which would vanquish him. Freaked out by what she saw, Paige ran off. Hoping he could turn Paige evil before she cemented any bonds with her sisters, The Source possessed Shane in hopes of getting her to use her powers to kill a man falsely accused of abusing his child (in reality it was the mother, and the father was covering, and refused to do so anymore). Paige then went to meet the nun who she was given to as a baby, who told her angels left her at the church. Paige was approached by Piper and Phoebe, who told her that, like Prue, she had the power to move objects with her mind: Telekinesis. Skeptically, Paige tried to move a candle by waving her hand at it, and failed. While saying that she must not be one of them if she could not make a candle move, she gestured at it again, and the candle disappeared from its stand and reappeared in her hand. Paige soon learned she could orb objects by calling for them verbally. She was then approached by a Source-possessed Shane, claiming someone was hunting him. She left with him, fleeing the sisters. The Source of All Evil then took Paige back to Shane's place where he tempted her to use her powers to kill the man who she thought was abusing his child. Later at work Paige was killing him by calling out his heart, but Phoebe and Piper were able to stop her and Leo orbed her to the Halliwell home. It was discovered that the man was innocent and it was his wife who was abusing the child. The Source of All Evil then dealt a mortal blow to Cole, leaving him to die slowly. Back at the manor Paige threw a fit, and The Source of All Evil attacked them. The Source of All Evil tried to tempt her into evil, but she chose to be with her sisters when The Source attacked Phoebe. The Source then boasted of killing Cole and tried to kill a police inspector who was spying on the sisters, but the inspector was saved by the healing powers of Leo Wyatt. The sisters and Leo then found Cole and were able to use the combined powers of Leo and Paige to heal him. Paige then reconciled with her sisters, but Shane, having jumbled memories of his possession, left Paige. Phoebe and Piper then took her back to their home and used a spell to summon the spirit of Patricia Halliwell to reunite the long separated mother and daughter. Like Prue, Paige has the power of telekinesis. However, it works differently due to her Whitelighter side: when she calls the name of an object or living being it will orb to her, or she can move it telekinetically. Telekinetic orbing obviously does not require a great deal of accuracy in calling an object, for Paige can orb demonic acid by saying "Icky stuff" or shuriken by saying "Weapon...thingy." She is the first person ever known in good magic to have this power, as she was the first whitelighter/witch. She has shown signs of power advancement like when she orbed Excalibur to the attic without calling for it in a season six episode. However, this was one of only a few times she did this. When unable to speak, Paige was able to telekinetically orb Wyatt to herself as Piper and Phoebe interlocked arms with her and called out, "Wyatt". Also, in season eight, she could orb the dollhouse to the attic without saying anything. She was able to make white lights move around her and Henry's heads when she told him that she was a witch, similar to Leo's conjuration of lights on his wedding day and in the sixties. It is also evident that Paige can now orb people and demons to any location by saying the location, for example, she orbed Phoebe back to the manor by saying, "Home!". Also, in season 8 episode, she orbed the demon Krychek to Magic School by saying "Magic School!". Another orbing advancement through the years came in her ability to orb things away and seemingly making them disappear. Towards the end of season eight, Paige finally orbed demons and people with her powers. The most prominent example is when she orbed a member of the triad directly into a fireball thrown by a different member. Her Whitelighter side allows her to use Whitelighter powers such as orbing, glamouring (changing one's appearance), sensing her charges and sisters, healing, and hovering. This is a major advancement because for a long time the show explained her inability to heal with being a "half-whitelighter." But due to the fact that she has started to work for the Elders as a whitelighter, it is likely that that is the reason for the advancement, and sensing people. Due to her being a Charmed One, Paige can write and cast powerful spells as well as make potions. Paige's orbing ability is also roughly comparable to the usefulness of Prue's astral projection ability, largely refilling that lost niche in the sisters' powers. It proved more beneficial in that Paige could teleport her entire self and other objects and people to other locations, whereas Prue could only project herself to another location temporarily. However, unlike Prue, Paige lacks the ability to be in two places at once. Paige was working as a social work secretary at the time. Having to deal with harassing co-workers, Paige tried to turn to magic to make things better. She borrowed the Book of Shadows, but found it difficult to control. She cured a co-worker of his acne and performed other minor spells. When she cursed a harassing co-worker with unwanted attention from women, the spell backfired and made her breasts grow to enormous size, giving her the same unwanted attention. Phoebe was able to reverse the effects in time for the two of them to confront Piper, who was being turned into a Fury. Paige started her witch training not long after meeting her sisters. She learned potion basics under Piper, but when practicing a potion she accidentally created a spell that swapped her soul with Phoebe's. Although they tried to keep it a secret while they swapped souls back again, they had to confront the evil Zen student Yenlo trying to kill his former master. They traveled to limbo and defeated Yenlo after swapping souls back. Having learned that magic and supernatural evil were real, Paige decided to investigate an old house that had always creeped her out. In doing so she learned it was really the home of the demon Gammill and that her friend Finn was Gammill's golem creation. She tried to protect Finn, but Gammill killed his creation for helping Paige. The demon was a collector of ceramic figurines made of shrunken women. He shrunk Phoebe and later got Piper and Paige too, but the three sisters were able to defeat and vanquish him, which returned them to their original size. Paige then rekindled an on-again, off-again relationship with Glen, who she has known her whole life. She told him a story she thought she remembered from her childhood about an Evil Enchantress who stole the love of a prince with magic. Meanwhile, a Shocker demon started hunting the Charmed Ones. When Paige looked the Evil Enchantress up in the Book of Shadows, she discovered an entry on her and the spell used to control the prince. Upon speaking the spell, the prince was called forward in time to be with Paige, who he thought was the Enchantress, and he loved dearly because of the spell. Phoebe and Piper then reasoned that Paige was the Enchantress reincarnated. The Evil Enchantress then went forward in time, following her prince. She attacked the Charmed Ones and took the prince back to her time, but was followed by Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe and Piper were captured because they lacked powers in the past. Paige was able to craft a spell to bring herself and Leo back to their time. Leo freed Piper and Phoebe as Paige used the Enchantresses powers against her. The sisters then bound the Enchantress' powers and returned to their own time. Paige later moved into the Halliwell Manor. Paige was helping a woman named Carolyn regain custody of her child after getting out of an abusive relationship. Paige used magic to help Carolyn. Paige got promoted for her work with Carolyn, but had to turn it down for fear of using her magic for personal gain. Paige shortly after this started practicing orbing herself over distances, a task she would master in a few months time. During the series Paige naturalizes somewhat to being a witch, quits her full time career as a social worker and turns her attentions to full time witchcraft, determined to catch-up on her more experienced sisters. Paige was briefly transformed into a super hero by a teenager with the power to make his drawings come to life. In this form she had super speed, strength, was able to stop bullets and had superior hearing. At one point in time Paige felt sympathy for Cole as he was getting delusional and couldn't tell if everyone was a demon. While Piper brews potions and Phoebe writes spells, Paige is most adept at using crystals. Using telekinetic orbing, Paige can simply say, "Crystals, circle," instantly setting up a forcefield around a demon. She can also easily remove a forcefield, by orbing one of the crystals to her. The Elders decided to assign Paige her first "Charge", who was actually Sam Wilder, her biological father. Sam was again made into a whitelighter after sacrificing himself to save Prue, Piper, and Phoebe from the demon which killed Patty, but he had lost another charge and had stopped using his powers. The Elders were using Paige because Sam had fallen off their radar, and the only way to find him was through a blood relative. Paige did not know of Sam's connection to her when she meets him, until Phoebe tells her. When a darklighter attacks Paige, nearly killing her, Sam must once again embrace his whitelighter destiny to use his powers to save Paige, which he does. Though Paige resents Sam for abandoning her, she still loves him and hopes to see him again. When Paige tried to vanquish Cole to give Phoebe peace, Paige had wound up in San Francisco Bay with a cold. Whenever she sneezes, she orbs. When Cole managed to change reality, Paige was caught in the warp, and was transported to an alternate reality, in which she was born in 1975 (instead of 1977) and was killed by the source, hence making it impossible to reconstitute the Charmed Ones. Paige was able to reunite her sisters to vanquish Cole, for good, and Paige was returned to her reality, and informed her sisters that Cole was gone forever. When the Halliwell home started to suffer from hauntings due to all the past evil killed there, Piper summoned a witch doctor to cleanse the home. Although the witch doctor did his job, he was worried about the power the sisters commanded and their susceptibility to all that is evil. The council of witch doctors decided it was best for the world if they got rid of the sisters, so they cast a voodoo spell on them, hoping their obsessions would destroy them. Paige became obsessed with marrying her old boyfriend Glen, going so far as to kidnap his bride-to-be and impersonating her. She also helps Piper deliver her nephew Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, with his middle name being taken from Paige after she went to great lengths to save him from a demonic attack. Leo turned Paige into the Goddess of War, like Eris and Enyo, to battle the Titans. When she was a war goddess she displayed enhanced physical abilities, the ability to teleport, a trident that shot out lightning, near-invulnerability and a comprehensive knowledge of combat tactics. She also formed a strong bond with Chris Halliwell, her nephew who had travelled back from the future to prevent his older brother Wyatt from being turned to evil. She and her sisters hid out in the Underworld; the magical community had turned their backs on them because of a spell cast by Billie and Christy. Paige was made to meditate on personal enlightenment, hovering on the Golden Gate Bridge. A leprachaun begged for help, but she orbed him into the bay. Afterwards, everything turned back the way it should be. Paige has been turned into a vampire, a superhero, a mummy, a wood nymph, a Greek goddess (of War), an Evil Queen/Sorceress (one of her pastselves) a ghost, witch beast that came out during a blue moon (along with Piper and Phoebe), and a "hulked out" witch as the result of a magical virus. Paige earns a degree in social work at Berkeley and begins a career at the South Bay Social Service as an assistant. She is not an official social worker, but she worked hard in the hope that one day she would become one. However, on the day she was finally promoted, she decided to quit in order to focus more on witchcraft. Paige eventually decided to stop being a full time witch and started taking on temp work. In this capacity she comes across innocents to help in most of her positions. In one of her temp jobs, Paige is traumatized when her boss, Larry, is killed by demons. Her sisters try to assure her that they cannot save every innocent, but Paige is convinced that she failed to save someone she was meant to help. At Richard's suggestion, Paige summons Larry's soul. Larry reveals that he made a Faustian Deal with a demon named Zahn Larry sold his soul to Zahn in exchange for Zahn giving him financial success. Larry insists that Paige return his soul to Zahn so that the demon does not harm his wife, but Paige is determined to save Larry. Because of lack of support from her sisters, Paige turns to Richard who encourages her to follow her instincts. Paige summons Zahn and offers him a deal: in exchange for Paige selling her soul, Zahn will release Larry into his afterlife. Before Zahn can sell Paige's soul, Richard tells Piper and Phoebe what Paige has done and they storm Zahn's auction. Piper manages to destroy Zahn's Faustian contracts which sets all of the souls he had acquired, including Paige's, free, and the sisters vanquish Zahn. Realizing that there is not much excitement in her life and that Magic School was about to be closed, Paige decided to dedicate her time to saving it, as well as teaching the students the values and responsibility of magic. In doing that, the Elders had made her the headmistress of Magic School. During this time Paige had a romantic interest in Agent Kyle Brody. She had allowed him to know much about the magical world as they would exchange information about what they know so far about the Avatars. Agent Brody was killed, but Paige learned that he was okay and had become a Whitelighter when he travelled back to see her briefly. Since Paige was getting tired of being cooped up in Magic School and Leo was turned human, Piper and Phoebe thought it was a good idea that Leo took over Magic School. When they told Paige she agreed and orbed out feeling great. From season 7 on, Paige took on regular Whitelighter duties. She and her sisters destroyed Zankou and the Nexus. The sisters "glamoured," changing their appearances, names, and lives. Normal people and demons thought they were dead. Paige's alias was Josephine "Jo" Bennet and only her loved ones can see beyond her "new look." After several episodes, the Charmed Ones, as well as Leo, reverted back to their former names and lifestyles. Paige has a charge named Billie Jenkins who is a witch with the power of telekinesis and projection (which came later). It was due to her love of Henry that she was able to access her Whitelighter healing power. After the series end, it is shown in flashforwards that Paige accepts her role as a Whitelighter, aiding many witches and future Whitelighters. When Paige was first introduced in the series, she had an on-again, off-again relationship with her high school sweetheart Glen Belland. Their romantic relationship was inconsistent because Glen was constantly traveling around the world at his leisure, but they always remained good friends. Glen soon found out Paige had become a witch, and even after falling victim to a spell gone awry and a demon attack, he grew to accept Paige for who she is. A year later, Glen visits Paige one last time with a new fiance. Paige was initially shocked and very jealous, but when she realized how much they loved each other, she got over her feelings and gave Glen her blessing. Paige then had a brief but passionate affair with Nate Parks. She believed the relationship was serious enough to tell him she was a witch, but she wasn't sure. So Paige cast the same truth spell on Nate that Prue cast on Andy years before. Although he reacted very positively to the news, the spell caused him to confess he had a wife and children. Paige was outraged, and as soon as the spell wore off the next day, she dumped him. During a temp job, Paige met and began dating Richard Montana, a male witch who is related to the feuding family, the Montanas. Because Richard had a personal problem using his magic responsibly, he eventually had to bind them with a potion. Their relationship ended before it lasted a full year. Paige once created her own Mr. Right to help her relax. Unbeknownst to her, by summoning Mr. Right, an evil duplicate, Vincent, emerged. He used female demonic warriors to do his bidding by using the Charmed Ones' potions. After Mr. Right was made real and Vincent was vanquished, Mr. Right and Paige said goodbye and he left to live in the real world. Paige also had a serious relationship with FBI Agent Kyle Brody (Kerr Smith), who was obsessed with finding the Avatars and killing them for murdering his parents, a crime they evidently were innocent of. Piper and Phoebe didn't trust Kyle because of his mysterious intentions and questionable methods, but Paige became so intimate with Kyle, she sided with him on his views and went so far as to turn her back on her sisters for him. Turns out Kyle was right to mistrust the Elders in the end. The relationship ended when Kyle was killed by the Avatar Beta, out of self-defense when he killed her. The Elders made Kyle a Whitelighter for his courage against the Avatars, and allowed him to say goodbye to Paige. After that, the pair could not be together again. If Kyle had stayed in San Francisco, mortals would know he was resurrected after his death. However, just before he left Paige, Kyle promised her that they would cross paths again someday. A year later when Paige was trying to protect a future Whitelighter, she met Henry Mitchell, her charge's parole officer. At first they seemed to have nothing in common, until Paige learned they have similar backgrounds (Paige was adopted, Henry grew up in foster care). A romance soon blossomed between them, and their relationship progressed quickly but naturally. While in a hostage situation, Paige used her Whitelighter healing powers by herself for the first time in order to save Henry from a gunshot wound, insinuating Paige indeed loved Henry. She eventually told Henry that she was a witch. Henry seems to have accepted this, understanding Paige was doing good, important things with her magic. However, nothing runs smoothly in a Halliwell's love life: a male witch named Sir Simon Marks appeared and declared that Paige was destined to marry him. Paige refused his (many) offers of marriage, saying that she was in love with Henry. Simon and Henry fought over Paige in a "duel", and Henry won (through some good old-fashioned punching), and by successfully arguing that he was the one who truly knew and loved Paige, while Simon only wanted Paige for her power and reputation. Once Simon was gone, Henry realized he was the one who truly wanted to be Paige's husband. He proposed to Paige immediately, and she accepted. Soon after, Paige and Henry were married. Their marriage will bring them twin daughters and an adopted son named Henry Jr. Category:Protagonists